


Get your fill

by sorgefugl



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, They are older, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, eiji has a vag, garden of light-age maybe, throat-fucking, trans male eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorgefugl/pseuds/sorgefugl
Summary: Ash and Eiji are married, they come home from a party and have a good time.Preview:Eiji touched Ash's cheek softly, asking wordlessly for his attention. Ash realized at some point he must have zoned out. He lifted his gaze to meet with his husband, looking into dark, russet brown eyes that searched his face for... something."Maybe we should just go to sleep." Eiji said, gliding his hand through Ash's long bangs, gently rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone and temple. Ash huffed good-naturedly."Where'd all that neediness go?" He took Eiji's hand in his own and kissed his palm, simply pressing his warm lips into the calloused skin. Eiji's eyes were soft.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Get your fill

They stumbled in through the front door, Ash kicked it shut with a loud bang. Eiji startled at the sound, the both of them giggling and shushing each other as if it wasn’t too late to avoid waking the neighbors.

Ash slid his hands all over Eiji's ass, fingers digging into the muscle and grabbing at the soft tissue. Eiji threaded his fingers into Ash's hair, firmly pressing their lips together. Ash could feel the heat radiating off Eiji's cheeks, even though he had sobered significantly on their walk home. Eiji nipped and sucked at his lips while pressing his thigh against Ash's crotch, a gentle but insistent pressure.

"We aren't even out of the hallway yet." Ash broke the kiss briefly, chuckling softly before Eiji was back on him.

"Don't care." Eiji said, moving his mouth across his cheek before speaking softly into Ash's ear. “Need you."

Ash let out a breath, lifting his head to expose the long column of his neck, a clear invitation. Eiji pressed his mouth to his throat, lips moving and tongue licking against his pulse. He made sure to lavish attention on all the spots he knew made Ash weak in the knees, panting wetly against the sensitive hairs on his ear and sucking on his Adam's apple. Ash could swear he went cross-eyed for a moment, his soft groans growing higher in pitch.

His hands that hadn't left Eiji's bottom moved downwards to grab firmly at his thighs, lifting him up. Eiji made a surprised noise, but quickly wrapped his legs around Ash's waist. Ash kicked off his shoes, knocking them against the wall with a dull thump. He felt Eiji rub his feet together behind his back, managing to toe off his own sneakers without unwinding his arms from Ash's neck.

Unsteady, Ash stumbled through their entrance. Eiji was heavier than he looked, he ended up having to set him down on the island separating their kitchen and living room, his hands never leaving the area where Eiji's thigh and ass met. His fingers slotted into the crease, enjoying the access he had to the softest, meatiest parts of his husband.

Eiji tightened his grip around Ash's waist, bringing his body fully upon on his own. Their crotches touched, and even though they both were clothed Ash couldn't help the groan that was pulled from him at the sensation. Eiji moved his hips insistently, grinding harder, his whines growing in volume. Ash lifted his right hand into Eiji's messy, loose ponytail, and used it to pull his head away. 

Eiji groaned loudly. "Ash _why_?" he said the last word in a high-pitched whine. Ash tried not to laugh, failing.

"Your coat isn't even off." he giggled, catching his breath. Eiji gave him an unamused look, which coupled with his rosy cheeks and kiss-swollen lips made Ash unable to resist planting another brief kiss on his mouth. Eiji followed after him when he withdrew, making Ash laugh even more, his chest rumbling with mirth.

“ _Excuse_ me, sir, but this is no laughing matter!” Eiji said in a very old-timey, snobby accent, trying very hard to look stern. His twitching lips and barely contained giggling betrayed him however. Ash buried his face in Eiji’s neck in an effort to contain his laughter, he could feel Eiji shaking too. Eiji pressed his smile into Ash’s temple, kissing his hair while his hands slipped inside Ash’s jacket and shirt, trailing up his abdomen. Which would have been very sexy and romantic hadn’t they just been outside, thus resulting in Eiji having very cold fingers. Ash squealed.

“That’s it old man.” Ash said, getting a good grip under Eiji’s ass again, lifting him back up. Eiji scrambled to wrap his arms back around Ash’s neck. “Will you please stop doing that so suddenly,” Eiji gasped. Ash playfully flexed his fingertips into the soft flesh as he moved them both down the hall to their bedroom, bouncing him lightly with every step. 

When he practically threw Eiji onto the bed they were both laughing out loud, and Eiji's long black hair laid around his head like a halo. He was the most beautiful thing Ash had ever laid eyes on. And here he was, this supreme being, laying under him on soft, clean sheets. His bright eyes, smile and breathless laugh...

"So deep in thought." Eiji hummed, bringing his hands up to play with the buttons on Ash's woolen winter coat. He looked up at Ash through his eyelashes, biting his lip as he popped open the first one. Ash merely watched with hooded eyes, breathing slow yet uneven as Eiji worked his coat, feeling as though it was he himself being opened, insides bared and red. Vulnerable. 

Eiji touched Ash's cheek softly, asking wordlessly for his attention. Ash realized at some point he must have zoned out. He lifted his gaze to meet with his husband, looking into dark, russet brown eyes that searched his face for... something. 

"Maybe we should just go to sleep." Eiji said, gliding his hand through Ash's long bangs, gently rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone and temple. Ash huffed good-naturedly.

"Where'd all that neediness go?" He took Eiji's hand in his own and kissed his palm, simply pressing his warm lips into the calloused skin. Eiji's eyes were soft.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I want to." Ash replied, honest, as he lowered his head to meet Eiji's warm, kiss-swollen mouth. It was chaste and sweet. Ash broke off with a gentle sigh, rubbing their noses together. 

"I love you." He spoke softly, more a breath than a sentence. They met again, slowly moving their lips together. Eiji moaned quietly as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding along the slit of Ash's lips, asking for permission. When their tongues met, Ash's mind went blissfully blank. How long they just laid there, kissing languidly, he didn't know. Eiji's skin was warm where his shirt was pushed up. Ash's hand glided over his stomach, barely tickling the hairs there, goose-flesh laid in its wake. His fingers softly traced the lines of his muscles, firm and defined, usually hidden behind cable-knit sweaters and shirts.

Eiji's breath hitched when Ash's hand moved to his groin, lightly massaging the outside of his tan chinos. He moved his fingers in a come-hither motion, affirmed by the throaty groan pulled out of Eiji. Neither was even close to being unclothed, Eiji's dark blue jacket was not even unzipped, simply bunched up as far as it would go. Eiji's abs twitched with every touch to his clit, so sensitive the fabric of his boxers felt rough. His inner walls already clenching and unclenching simply at the potential of being filled up.

Ash moved his mouth to Eiji's ear, panting and softly sliding his tongue over the shell. Eiji's plump, red lips parted into an O, his eyes slipping shut as he ground his crotch down on Ash's hand. Ash's other arm slid up under Eiji's shirt, going to gently flick his fingers over the very tip of his right nipple. Eiji moaned loudly, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Ash's waist. If the jacket wasn't in the way Ash would use his tongue to tease and lick until Eiji's boxers were damp and hot. 

Eiji's nipples were hard and sensitive, Ash loved the way he writhed and whined when Ash dragged the tip of a nail over them, tapping them rhythmically and softly. Combined with the touches to his clit, Eiji's hooded eyes were blissfully vacant, his thighs clamped hard around Ash's sides. Ash could see his warm, swollen folds in his mind's eye. The temptation was now officially too hard to resist.

Ash scuffled downwards, putting his mouth onto Eiji's abs, dragging his tongue from the bottom of his happy trail over his navel. While Eiji's high-pitched whines stuttered, Ash quickly opened the buttons to his pants and dragged them down and off his legs. He eyed Eiji's damp crotch for a moment, taking his time even though he could feel Eiji's gaze on him. It occurred to him how uncomfortably warm he was, he assumed Eiji was the same.

"Can I suck you off?" Ash asked, hands playing with the zipper of Eiji's jacket, meeting Eiji's eyes. He nodded fervently, pushing Ash's coat off and dragging the sweater over his head immediately after, baring Ash's upper body as Ash threw Eiji's jacket onto the floor behind them. Eiji's dark shirt had been in the way for too long, Ash grabbed onto it with both hands, one on each side, and ripped it open. The buttons scattered everywhere as Eiji squealed, his hands automatically going up to cover himself. Ash pinned his arms down on the mattress, getting a delicious eyeful of Eiji's nearly naked form, dark kiss-marks on his shoulders and neck, nipples swollen and red from his attention earlier.

"Stay still bunny." He cooed softly, pecking him on the cheek before going back to his groin. He didn't waste any time, he put his open mouth on the outside of his underpants and blew hot, wet air on where he knew his clit was. 

"Ah!!" Eiji cried out, thighs clamping around Ash's head and curling his upper body in on itself, muscles flexing and straining. Ash licked the dampness between his legs, sucking at the center. 

"Stop teasing..!" Eiji said with a hoarse voice, grabbing Ash's hair with one hand and pushing his chuckling face into his groin. The vibrations from his laugh made Eiji squirm, Ash moved his head away so he could grip the top of his boxers and drag them down. He threw them down where the rest of their clothing lay, moving on to roughly drag his tongue from Eiji's leaking hole all the way over his dick. Eiji groaned so loud they might have possibly woken the neighbors, again. Ash could literally not care less, watching Eiji throw his head back and forth on their pillows as he sucked on his clit.

He made tiny kitten licks on the sensitive tip, bordering on too much, but spurred on by Eiji's increasingly faster breaths and moans. Eiji's hand in his hair moved his head at the pace and placement he wanted, Ash happily followed the guide while grabbing at Eiji's plump ass-cheeks. He caressed the globes, pressing his fingers into the flesh and relishing the way they filled his hands completely. His right thumb slid into his crack, moving over the leaking hole of his cunt, making Eiji's breath hitch audibly. He slipped it briefly into his heat, coating his finger with slick fluid, gently massaging his rim. Eiji's entire body shuddered.

"Please please please-" Eiji whimpered. Ash could feel his cunt pulse under his lips as he sucked on his folds while Eiji ground his hips onto his face. If he suffocated here and now he would die with a smile on his face, covered in slick from nose to chin.

Eiji's thighs trembling was a tell-tale sign that Ash should continue what he was doing at the same pace he was doing it. Hardly a minute later the tension in his body snapped, muscles clenching and unclenching, his pussy fluttering around nothing, his head lifting from the pillow, uncontrollably mewling. Ash licked him until Eiji collapsed on the pillow, before spreading his legs wide with his arms and latching onto his clit and sucking, harder than earlier. Eiji's eyes flew open.

"A-Ash!!" He squeaked and squirmed as he clutched the sheets, his knuckles white with the strain. Ash watched his red face as his release built up much faster this time, his mouth opening and closing. With a sweet, high-pitched cry, he came again, wetter than ever. When Ash rose up on his haunches, Eiji laid on the bed boneless and heaving for breath. His eyes were vacant, his face and ears red. The blush spread almost all the way down to his chest.

Ash wiped his mouth with his arm and laid down next to his husband, softly kissing and caressing his cheek. 

"I take it you enjoyed it?" Ash chuckled into his warm, salty skin. Eiji's face was shining with perspiration, his bangs laid wet against his forehead. When Eiji met his eyes with more lucidity he whispered, "Fill all my holes." 

Ash sucked in a breath.

That Eiji loved over-stimulation was no secret, but hearing him say such bold, lewd words were still shocking nonetheless. And terribly arousing. He scrambled to open his own forgotten pants, his untouched cock hard and leaking a wet spot in his boxers. When his erection hit the air, Eiji pumped him slowly with his hand, his foreskin moving with it, growing increasingly slick with his precum. Ash let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, a soft whimper escaping his mouth with every swipe of Eiji's thumb on his slit.

Eiji kissed his neck languidly, sliding his tongue against the skin and mouthing at his jaw while pulling on his throbbing cock. Ash moaned, the timber of his voice escaping involuntarily on every breath out. He was so lost in the sensation, he was caught off-guard his sex was engulfed in wet warmth. He cried out so loud, it was practically a shout. Eiji hummed around the head as he softly sucked on it, the vibrations feeling maddeningly intense.

He was already so fucking hard, he felt his orgasm build way too fast. When his mouth fell open on the very brink of his release, Eiji squeezed the base, hard. His cock slipped out of his mouth with a _pop_.

"Not yet, not yet, please, just a little while longer." Eiji whined before moving down to his sack, sucking one testicle into his mouth. Ash let out another scream right before he managed to clamp a hand over his mouth. His feet pushed against the mattress, toes curling. He brought his other hand down to bury in Eiji's hair, gripping it, _hard_. Eiji moaned, lips still around his sack. Ash pulled his hair, moving Eiji's face off of him.

Eiji's eyes were unfocused, drool dripping out of his mouth. He put his own hand over Ash's, the one holding his head, pushing at his fingers so he would grip even harder. 

"Please." He murmured. Ash knew what he wanted. His Adam's apple bobbed as he used the hand he had covered his mouth with to guide his cock upright, and shoved Eiji's face down on it. Eiji groaned loudly as tears gathered in his eyes, no matter how much he relaxed his jaw Ash's cock filled him to the brim. He was well-endowed, long and thick, making Eiji gag with every other thrust. Ash used the hand in his hair to push and pull Eiji's head, up and down, bucking his hips in time. 

Eiji’s lips were tight around his shaft, his tongue massaging into the sensitive tendon under the head. Even though Ash was the one controlling the pace and depth of the thrusts Eiji worked his mouth and throat with fervor, sucking the precum out of his tip like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Eiji felt light-headed from lack of air, his pussy pulsing and leaking around his own hand, four fingers stretching him open. He couldn’t get deep enough by himself, frustratingly just out of reach.

Ash had his eyes closed in concentration, focusing on the pleasure and the chase of his release. When he cracked them open slightly he saw Eiji's hand furiously rubbing his folds, fingers pumping in and out of his cunt at a wild speed. He could tell he was close as Eiji whimpered around his cock. The sight of him touching himself while his arm started to tremble, it was all too much. Ash shoved Eiji's mouth on him as far as it would go, until his nose touched his pubes. He groaned obscenely as he came in deep, far into Eiji's throat. Eiji swallowed greedily around him, massaging the head of his cock as he drank and drank his seed, his own body writhing intensely, gripping Ash's thighs so hard his nails left indents in the fair skin. Ash pulled his mouth off him with a loud pop, the rest of his cum painting Eiji's face, barely missing his eye.

Hadn't it been for the hand gripping his hair upright, his head would have fallen down onto the mattress. His mouth hung open, white streaks covering his nose, cheekbones and forehead. Some had even landed in his hair. Ash slid his thumb through it all, pushing it into Eiji's mouth. Eiji moaned and sucked on the appendage with every swipe.

"Wow..." Ash whispered as he lowered Eiji's head onto his lap, gently combing and soothing his scalp. Eiji hummed happily at the feeling, closing his eyes. Ash worked out the knots that had developed in the dark locks with his fingers, letting the both of them bask in the afterglow. When the hair was free of knots and cum, Eiji broke the silence. 

"Think you got one more in you?" Eiji asked, his voice rough and raspy. Ash laughed breathlessly.

" _Four_ orgasms in one night? Well now you're just being greedy."

"I'll take five, if you're up to it." Eiji giggled as he planted a kiss on his stomach. Ash's body rumbled with mirth as he lightly stroked Eiji’s chest, fingertips skirting teasingly just around his nipples. Eiji couldn’t stop giggling as he squirmed, halfheartedly swatting at Ash’s hands. His hair splayed over and tickled Ash’s crotch. Ash grabbed his arms to stop him from moving, pressing his fingers into his armpits. Eiji laughed out loud, his hoarse voice filling the room as they wrestled playfully. 

They landed side by side, wheezing and chuckling. Their eyes met, bright and sparkling, their faces hurt from smiling. Eiji slapped Ash’s face lightly, just letting his palm fall down on him. 

“Hey!” Ash huffed. Eiji grinned and did it again. When Ash narrowed his eyes, Eiji watched carefully, fingers twitching. Before the hand could make contact with his cheek, Ash grabbed it with his mouth and held it in place with his own, larger hands. 

“Ah, there is the lynx.” Eiji giggled, wriggling the arm Ash was holding. Ash growled playfully as he wrapped his limbs around Eiji’s body. He nuzzled softly into his neck, kissing the marked skin there. His semi rubbed against Eiji’s hip, steadily filling again. Eiji wet his lips, turning his head to kiss Ash’s temple.

“Hey, wanna…?” He let his voice trail off as he slid a hand down to the small of Ash’s back, playing with the soft fuzz there. Ash hummed into the crook of his neck, almost a little moan as he ground his dick onto Eiji’s thigh. 

“Aren’t you sore?” He breathed, his voice deep. He moved a hand down between Eiji’s legs, gently touching. He was still so slick and hot. Eiji hissed under his breath when a thumb brushed his sensitive clit. Ash pulled away, about to apologize, but Eiji used his legs to keep him in place. 

“I told you. Fill all my holes.” Eiji’s face was burning with embarrassment, but his gaze was steady and serious. Who was Ash to refuse? 

He kissed him, soft and open-mouthed, relishing the taste of his own release in Eiji’s warm mouth. He sucked on Eiji’s tongue and moved their lips together in a slow dance. Ash laid Eiji down on his back and lifted his knees up to wrap around Ash’s waist. Eiji lifted his hips up off the mattress automatically, making an urgent noise into Ash’s mouth. Ash inserted a finger into his pussy, slipping inside easily. Eiji huffed, annoyed, and pushed insistently down on Ash’s hand.

Ash pumped himself to full length. Had he not seen Eiji practically stuff his entire hand inside earlier, he would have spent more time opening him up to make the slide easier. His cock was on the bigger side and he couldn’t bear the thought of potentially hurting Eiji. He used his hand to guide himself to Eiji’s entrance, rubbing the head against the folds and up his clit. He felt the pulse of his cunt, the hole winking with it. Eiji turned his face and moaned into the pillow, bucking his hips. 

When Ash was satisfied with how wet he was, he slowly pressed inside.

“Hah!!!!” Eiji cried out as the head breached his swollen rim. Ash rocked carefully in and out, pushing in further with each forward thrust. Eiji was panting with each inch that sank into him, he impatiently used his legs to push Ash’s hips in faster. The snail’s pace was entirely unnecessary, but Ash was trying very, very hard not to come on the spot. It was just so _warm_ and slick, his cock enveloped inside Eiji’s throbbing walls which were rhythmically clenching on him, as if trying to take him further in.

When he bottomed out, he had to take a moment to concentrate. Eiji was making such lewd noises, the wet sounds from his cunt, his sweet mewling combined with his nails digging into Ash’s back, _god_. 

“ _So full..!_ ” Eiji moaned, the sound coming from deep in his throat. His tongue, too big for his mouth, lolled out as he closed his eyes. He shifted his hips, feeling out different angles, drawing small whimpers from Ash. “Mmm Ash, please!”

Ash rose up on his knees, lifting Eiji’s hips with him. Eiji cried out at the first thrust, the length dragging deliciously inside him. He also cried out at the one after that. And the one after. Ash preened at the sounds and expressions he drew out of his husband, dragging his eyes all over his body. Eiji’s abs and arm muscles flexed and rippled as he gripped the bed-sheets over his head, the sweat coating his clavicle making his neck all the more enticing. His thick dark pubes were stark against Ash’s own tawny color, framing his sublime mauve cunt. Watching himself disappear into Eiji’s body turned him on beyond belief.

Eiji thrust himself down in rhythm with Ash, though his impatience showed in his shaky movements. He made a frustrated groan as he bit his lip. Suddenly, Ash found himself on his back, eyes wide. Eiji climbed on top of him,, sinking down fully on Ash’s length, reaching much deeper than earlier. His breath hitched as he made a couple testing thrusts before pressing both his hands on Ash’s chest and _dropped_ down on his dick. Ash made a high whine in his throat, eyes glued to Eiji’s small but powerful form bouncing in his lap with his head falling back.

The squelch of his pussy contracting with every move was obscene, he was so, so wet. Ash followed a drop of sweat with his eyes as it ran down the line of Eiji’s stomach. He sat up, interrupting Eiji’s steady movements as he wrapped his arms around his midriff, drawing his back into an arch. He latched onto a nipple with his mouth, hearing a squeak from above as the body in his arms shivered. Ash sucked hard while still tonguing the tip gently. When he let go he licked wide stripes over the swollen, sensitive area, humming at the taste of sweat. Eiji’s cunt was massaging him with every twitch of his thighs, he was mewling and writhing in Ash’s lap.

Without releasing his nipples, Ash moved his hands down to Eiji’s hips, filling his palms with the warm flesh. Taking a firm grip, he lifted and dropped Eiji’s entire body on his cock. Eiji screamed, locking his arms around Ash’s neck. Ash repeated the motion, growing increasingly forceful and fast. He bounced Eiji up and down on him almost purely by the strength of his arms, meeting every drop with his hips while his tongue swiped over the sensitive buds. Eiji’s whimpers grew louder and louder, his mouth hung open, the sound completely unobstructed. Ash was so close, his brow furrowed in concentration, his arms sore and straining from the exercise. 

Despite it all he pushed Eiji down on his dick with more fervor, harder, faster.

“T-touch yourself.” Ash gasped. Hadn’t his hands been full he would have done it himself. Eiji only moaned in reply, one of his hands moving down between their bodies to immediately start a fast rhythm on his swollen clit. His entire being trembled furiously, shaking like a leaf. Ash bit down on his chest and with almost no warning, Eiji cried out and curled his body in on itself, hand still moving frantically. The fluttering of his walls around Ash’s dick had him seeing white, thrusting wildly inside until his muscles released.

He groaned, his eyes rolling back in his skull as he came in deep. 

“Yes yes yes yes-” Eiji whimpered at the feeling of Ash’s cum filling him, his insides still milking him dry.

It felt like an eternity before Ash’s dick stopped twitching and their movement had come to a still. His arms and balls ached. Without pulling out, they collapsed on their side, chests heaving. Their sweat-slick bodies stuck together, the air around them comfortably cool. The sheets were damp, they would definitely start to smell soon.

Eiji kissed his chin, caressing Ash’s jaw and running his hand through his golden locks. It took a long moment before Ash was lucid, giving a tired smile. They met in a sweet kiss, hardly moving, more a press of lips than anything. When they parted, Ash’s soft dick slipped out. Eiji made a small sound of complaint at the feeling of cum and his own juices dripping out. 

“Satisfied?” Ash tried for a shaky smirk, his fatigue catching up with him. They both chuckled under their breath, resting their foreheads together. 

“Mmm yeah.” Eiji said dreamily. He touched Ash’s lips with his own smiling ones, sliding a foot up and down Ash’s calf. “Do you think Max will forgive us for bailing on your birthday party?”

“It’s _my_ special day, isn’t it? He’ll be happy to have more cake for himself anyway.” Ash snickered. 

“Right, so basically we showed up, drank all his wine and ran before we even got to sing for you.” Eiji was shaking as he said it out loud. “How polite of us.”

“Hey, _you_ were the one unable to keep it in your pants.”

“And _you’re_ an enabler.”

Ash shut him up with a kiss, still chuckling. He was growing sleepy fast, keeping his eyes open got increasingly difficult. Eiji gently adjusted them so Ash was tucked under his chin, starting to hum and stroke his back. 

“Happy birthday babe.” He whispered into Ash’s hair, the last thing he heard before falling into blissful darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading! <3  
> And a belated HBD to best kitty, a very good blonde boy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and got to escape a little from everything that's going on in the world right now, because I enjoyed writing it.  
> There is a severe lack of smut featuring trans people, and as a trans person myself I found this unacceptable. Again, as I've done in my other fics, I chose to set this multiple years post-canon, maybe Garden of Light-ish? So Eiji would be 28 and Ash 26. They've had some time to heal and nurture and explore their relationship, and that brings me joy.  
> I have two other fics as well, they are similar in setting and atmosphere as this one. I would appreciate it if you checked them out!
> 
> Please leave comments if you liked it, keep in mind I am not taking constructive criticism at the moment <3


End file.
